Darkness Weakening
by I'm In Love With a Book
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is a social outcast and is just one of the faces in the crowd. He lives as a college student bored by the world around him... until one night there is an encounter between him and something... or someone.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Darkness Weakening- Chapter 1 - Prologue**

It was dark. And it was night. I was walking along the street at 12 AM in the morning. Once in a while a car would drive by, lighting up the street. The tunnel of never-ending darkness. Then, when they're gone, the darkness swallows the streets whole again. No source of light whatsoever. Not even lampposts lined up along the sidewalks.

I stuff my hands into the joined pocket of my hoodie and nuzzle myself against the hood. I begin walking looking down towards the ground. Step. Step. Step. Step.

Suddenly, I crash upon someone and we both fall onto the ground. Getting up, I try to feel around for the other person's arm, trying to help him up, but nothing was there. It was as if he disappeared into thin nothingness.

Confused, someone attacked me from behind. I crumple onto the ground. They land on top of me and I kick and try to restrain. I hit him square in the chest and he lands on the ground with a big thump. He lets out a shriek and a quivering voice "Please don't hurt me".

He is a she.

As I help her get up, she shrinks back a little. "Shh.. don't worry, it's okay," I say trying to comfort her.

I hold her close to my chest and I begin walking her to my house. When I get home, I lay her against the sofa bed. She was beautiful against the dim lamp light. She had brown hair, a pale face, blue eyes, and wearing a t-shirt and jeans. I took off her converse and throw them by the front door. I pull out the bed part of the sofa and tuck her in. She looked like she was about the same age as me. Around 17 maybe?

Anyways, I go to my bedroom, strip down, dress up, and go to sleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

My alarm goes off. As I get up, I groan and stretch backwards. Getting up, I grab my clothes and go to the bathroom to change. When I was finished I went downstairs to check on the girl founded attacking me yesterday. As I walk down the stairs, I brush my hair over to the side and fluff it up. She was laying on the couch, clearly awake though. She was staring up at my ceiling with a confused look. I clear my throat getting her attention. She pushes herself to sit up against the arm of the couch.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The girl says with a wavering voice.

"Oh, um hi…. I'm Nico, Nico di Angelo…" I stuttered with uncomfortable voice.

She turned her head and looked my right in the eyes. Her eyes were a dark blue color.

"Um. So. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yah…"

Our forks were clinking against the ceramic white plate as we stab the bacon. It was awkward. You could feel the tension of the other not wanting to speak or trying to find a way to start a conversation.


	2. Nightmares

mztian - Visit My Quotev

u/3989991/I-m-In-Love-With-a-Book - Visit My Fanfiction

channel/UCeK7v8cd-6MVG0XQLjzcG6A - Mark Chen Visit My Youtube (Subscribe!)

Add these to the main link.

Example: Youtube and then the link above.

**Nightmare**

_**Nico**_

I walked home after my art class in the Julliard University. As I walked along the streets, I couldn't hope but look around me. But I didn't see the beauty of anything. I couldn't see the beauty of the trees that should show the blossoming flowers among the bold green colors of the leaves strung against the brown birches (did I use that right?) of the tree's bark. I could not see the light blue sky shining along with the sun that is keeping this world warm. I couldn't see the beauty of the houses soaring into the skies looking down upon me with their shadows. I saw the deaths, the deaths of the flowers, weltering and shriveling as if it were playing in fast motion. The houses were crumbling down into dust… something that won't happen for another 20 years. The sky was turning a dark green and blue color. But it doesn't bother me.

As I walk up the steps to my house, I pull out my keys when suddenly the door violently swings open. It clatters against the door frame with a big smack. The house is dark and I see no one there. Some plates smash within my house and I rush in. I drop everything and sprint towards my kitchen. It's ruined, the plates splintered in 5 or more pieces. Glass everywhere, the fridge flipped over onto the floor. I begin to back up from the door and suddenly there is a scream.

_ Samantha._

I quickly rummage through the house looking for her. She screams again. I follow the sound of her voice. It came from upstairs. I sprint up the stairs two steps at a time, almost tripping over myself. When I get to her room, I see her, knife to throat. I try to lunge at the man but I'm frozen to the carpeted floor plated with mud. No, not mud, blood. I can smell it. The man with the knife snickers, "You can't do anything anymore. You are worthless."

I sniffle a snob and the man slams the knife into her throat. She falls towards the ground with a thud. The boom of her weight echoing through the house. The man laughs evilly and jumps out the window.

_**Samantha**_

I get out of my bed in the morning. The clock reads 6 AM. I sit towards the edge of the bed, stretch backwards, and yawn. I slip on my slippers and a robe to keep me warm from the spring's breeze in the house. Walking down the stairs, I take out my phone and check out my Facebook Feed. Huh, weird, there's a friend request from a girl named Marlene Roux. I'm gonna let it pend there until it I know more about this person. When I reach the kitchen, I take out a pan and some ingredients from the fridge. I turn on the fire –on high- and being chopping the cilantro, onions and mushrooms. I swipe them all into one bowl and begin tossing it. Later, when it is done, I pour it all into the pan with the egg and flip it over, after that, I swipe it into two plates. One for Nico and one for me.

Suddenly, I hear Nico screaming. I hurriedly took off my apron and gloves and run up the stairs quickly into his room. He was sitting upright in his bed screaming loudly, hollowing throughout the house.

_**Nico**_

"NICO! NICO!"

I wake up with a scream, a splutter, and a gasp for air. _Just a dream…. Just a dream._

"Are you okay?" She questions.

"Yah. Yah, I'm fine," I say trying to sound reassuring, "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it was just a nightmare."

"Okay, I made an omelet for us downstairs, come down when you're ready." She says with an unassured look on her face.

I get out of bed and shrug on a t- shirt I find in the drawer a few feet away from my bed. I then walk down the stairs of my house which just a few moments ago led to the death of my Samantha.

I sit down at the table and eat with her. I tell her it is a great omelet and I then later go back upstairs, change. And leave for Julliard.

**Samantha**

I was worried about Nico. When he left he seemed in a hurried and jittered from his nightmare. I'm scared that something might happen to him, he never screams like that, especially not from a nightmare. After I finish washing the dishes, I take my purse and keys and get into my car. Time to go visit my friends. Ally, Michelle, and Chris. The car eases off the driveway of the house and onto the asphalt road heated by the bold and luminous sun, beaming down on both the car and everything else. A few cars are by me in this neighborhood of the famous Manhattan, New York. It was only 2 PM and I just entered the busy streets of Manhattan. I park the silver Ford along my friend's driveway. I honk the car and my friends come out.

We cruise along the streets of Manhattan.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"What?!" I scream back.

"Drive faster!" She yells.

"WHY?!"

And suddenly in the rear view mirror, I see the car being smashed in the back by men holding guns, shooting for me. No, not men, some kind of monster. And suddenly, I see no more lights. The last thing I see is my friends lurching forward with their eyes rolled to the back of their heads.


End file.
